Enchanted Accuracy
by jumpcutfindo
Summary: Percy is just enjoying high school life, when suddenly a mysterious man appears with a potion clutched in his hands and he passed it to Percy. Percy takes the potion, not knowing he's caused the worst problem to ever happen since the civil war. Review!
1. Chapter 1: Poignant Potion

Chapter 1: Poignant Potion

Central Park. A lovely place right smack in the middle of Manhattan, surrounded by concrete skyscrapers and filled with trees; bare in winter, blooming in summer. A place of fun, a place of leisure, and also a place of romance.

That was what two lovebirds were doing at that moment. Kissing in the middle of the entire park, next to a solid oak tree with bare branches. Being the middle of winter, that was extremely normal.

The two lovebirds finally detached, and one said goodbye to the other sadly. He left, looking back wistfully at his girlfriend's blonde hair, wishing that the day would last. However, he could not skip tonight; tonight was his stepfather's birthday.

He put on his hood as a gust of cold wind blew directly into his face. He shivered. It was cold out, the temperature going into the minus. He pulled his jacket tighter together and headed for the bus stop.

He watched as the sun disappeared behind a building, and wondered if he would be late. He shrugged self consciously as he arrived at the bus stop.

He glanced at a man dressed in rags. It must have been torture to be in such exposure when the temperature was below freezing. He looked pitiful, but somehow he did not show any sign of coldness. He had a knapsack by his side, and he was begging for money.

Adults had told the boy before not to give money to strangers, but he felt a strange aura around the homeless man. A powerful one. He took out a five dollar note and passed it to the man.

The man examined the note before stuffing it in his pocket. He said something only the boy could hear. "Come with me."

He never followed strangers around, partly because they could be muggers, and also because it was weird. But there was an unrelenting urge for him to follow the man, so he trudged behind him as they walked into Central Park.

"Demigod, eh?" the homeless man asked.

The boy feigned ignorance. "What are you talking about? What is 'demigod'?"

The man winked at him. "No need to lie. I know everything about the Camp. And you too, Percy Jackson. I've heard a great deal about you."

"Who are you?"

"I am Heracles, son of Zeus."

Percy was taken aback. "You died long ago. Aren't you like, a god?"

Heracles smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I am. My father made me one, and to tell you the truth, life isn't all it's meant to be."

"What do you mean?" They strolled past elms and oaks, Percy ignoring the beautiful sight that lay in front of him due to the fact that he was in the presence of a demigod long dead. Then again, he had turned into a god.

"Well, for one thing, Olympus is still locked up tighter than a satyr's bag of apples. It's impossible to get in... or out."

Percy looked at him, confused. "Then why are you here?"

"I had to get this to you." He took out a flask filled with a murky brown substance. "Here you go."

"What's this?"

The god winked again. "You'll find out."

His watch beeped loudly. He cursed in ancient Greek.

"Curses, looks like Zeus found out I'm missing." Hercules turned to leave, but then turned back again.

"Before I forget, drink the potion."

"What? What will it do?"

"No time to explain, I've got to go, goodbye Percy Jackson."

Chilly wind hit his face once more, and when he looked up again the man had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Drinking Dilemma

Second chapter! A little short, but hey, you can't blame me. Please review after reading if you liked it! I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Drinking Dilemma<p>

Percy had placed the flask on his desk as soon as he had gotten home. The murky mixture looked identical to muddy water, but hen Percy uncorked it, it smelled nothing like the ground. It gave off an odour of rotting eggs and dead rats. Percy had barely taken a whiff of it before corking it, flinching at the smell.

That was a week ago. Now the flask still stood on his desk, gleaming when the sun's rays landed on it, and glowing in the darkness of the night. It gave off an eerie greenish glow that spooked Percy out a little. He had just arrived home and after eating and chatting with Paul and his mother, he headed to his bedroom.

His bedroom had improved since two years ago; now it had a desk, a computer and bookshelves filled with fantasy stories such as Harry Potter, The Hunger Games and The Heroes of Olympus series. He liked he last one especially.

He accidentally toppled the flask and took in a sharp gasp of breath, expecting the worst. The flask hit the ground and produced a clear note that resonated throughout the room.

He sighed with relief. Nobody knew of the potion as much as he knew, only Heracles. He wondered what secrets were hidden within it. Heracles' words echoed around his head: _"Drink the potion."  
><em>  
>The suspense was killing him, he could not stand it any longer. Picking up the flask gingerly, he shook it lightly and watched as the liquid inside wobbled about. He looked at the door. He would not want his mother thinking he was taking drugs or something.<p>

He uncorked it once more, and took a deep breath. The smell was too horrible. He emptied the flask in a few gulps, the liquid tasting like metal.

He felt a stroke of pain, which disappeared instantly. He suddenly felt weary, and in his drowsiness he mistook his computer for a bed. After setting it upright, which was an incredibly impossible feat, he lay down on the bed, closing his eyes, wondering what effect the potion would have on him.


	3. Chapter 3: Bullseye Bonanza

Chapter 3: Bullseye Bonanza

Percy felt no change over the course of the week. He thought that the potion would grant him some special power like flying, or super strength or something like that. But nothing happened. He did not feel anything and felt as normal as ever. Normal to him was not really normal, by the way.

It hit the weekends, which meant Percy had the opportunity to return to camp to hang out. He kissed his mom goodbye, waved to his stepdad and headed out into the sun. It was chilly out, but Percy reckoned he had brought enough clothing to last two days. He hailed a cab and soon he was standing on top of Half Blood Hill, stroking Peleus who was guarding Thalia's Pine.

Percy saw a streak of blonde hair in the distance. The hair swung and looked at him. He grinned widely and waved at Annabeth Chase. She waved back and Percy ran down the hill, gripping his backpack tightly.

"Hey," Annabeth said. She gave him a short kiss before telling him the latest news of the camp. "Travis and Connor are at it again, those jerks."

"You can't blame bad garbage," Percy remarked. She giggled as Percy told her all about the potion. Her face turned into a grimace.

"I don't like how this sounds," she said finally after a long silence.

"Neither do I. But it's Heracles, the hero-god person. How can I deny?"

"Percy, you know better than to drink any potion, no matter who gave it to you!"

"I know that," Percy admitted. "But curiosity didn't kill the cat, did it?"

"Actually, it did."

Percy punched her lightly. They looked at the lake, which was reflecting bands of sunlight into their eyes. Percy shielded his as he headed for his next activity: archery.

He kissed Annabeth goodbye and headed to the archery area, where a few campers were working. Will was leaning on a box, watching the others fail miserably as their arrows scraped the targets.

Will saw Percy coming. "They're almost as bad as you."

"Thanks a lot."

Will looked scandalised. "Hey! Don't blame me, you're the one who's not even good at this stuff."

"Oh shut up, how do you know I've not gotten better?" Percy retorted. Will gave him a stare and Percy sighed. "You're right. I'm not good at this stuff."

"That's more like it!" Will patted him on the back. "Hey guys, watch this master at work."

The others turned to face Percy. Percy wanted to punch Will's head off, but that would mean murder. He nocked an arrow and got ready to shoot. He did not even bother aiming, but his arrow seemed to be attracted to the bullseye. It hit it squarely in the middle.

Will whistled. "First time lucky, don't you think?"

"I didn't even aim!"

"That's why we call that luck, you numbskull."

Percy ignored the eyes staring at him in awe. He shot another arrow and hit the bullseye again. Will's eyes widened.

"What the heck? How did you get two in a row? That's a miracle!"

"I don't know."

Will checked his bow. "This is the standard one with the camp, did you tamper with it?"

"Of course not!"

Will did not want to take any chances. He pointed at a tiny girl and said, "Hey you, pass me your bow for a moment."

She handed it over and Will passed it to Percy. "Try again."

Percy hit another five bullseyes.

"Have you been eating drugs?" Will said, amazed.

"Of course I haven't, do I look like the type to do that?" Percy said, irritated.

"With accuracy like that, yeah, I think you do."

Percy flinched at a memory. Did the potion have anything to do with this?

"I've got to run," he said curtly before running toward Athena cabin. His mind was racing. What was going on?


	4. Chapter 4: Another Adventure

Another chapter now up! Please review at the end!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Another Adventure<p>

Percy left the Athena cabin in a daze, Annabeth's words echoing in his brain.

"Some sort of potion that enhances accuracy..." she had said.

"Wait, accuracy? Isn't that Apollo's territory?" Percy had asked.

"Yes. Something's not right here."

She had then ushered him out after he kept asking her questions, preventing her from completing school homework. Percy had rolled his eyes at that; who actually did school work?

He struggled to keep his mind focused. The past week had passed so fast; he was failing gym. Not really possible, but he never attended gym. He saw no point.

He was losing focus again! He put his knuckles to his forehead and rubbed it. A trickle of sweat was intercepted by his middle knuckle. He was agitated beyond measure. He had to tell Chiron soon.

He trudged toward the Big House, dreading every step. What would Chiron say? How was he supposed to say that he had ignored about six years worth of training due to curiosity? He smacked himself on the head again. Smart thinking.

The potion had taken effect, but he had not felt anything. He barely shot anything now, much less arrows. Now his accuracy was somehow enchanted, and he had no idea why Heracles would have given him something like that.

Percy's train of thought was interrupted by a lightning strike. He looked toward the grey clouds that were slowly swarming the city. It looked like another snowstorm. He quickened his pace and finally arrived at the Big House. Dionysus had been recalled to Olympus long ago, but Percy did not mind. The camp felt a lot more like a camp than before.

He knocked on the door curtly and wanted to run as soon as light from inside basked him.

"Come in, my boy. Hurry," Chiron said quickly. Percy raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he entered the premises. The place was as normal as ever; a severed head of an animal Percy had forgotten roaring, while a PacMan arcade stood in the corner, gathering dust.

"So, Percy, what brings you to the Big House in the middle of an upcoming snowstorm?"

Percy explained everything and Chiron's face darkened at each word. He said urgently, "When did you take this?"

"A week ago."

Chiron cursed in ancient Greek. "You have to leave. Now."

"What? Why?" Percy asked.

"You're not safe here. Apollo will not be happy with what has happened."

"What happened?"

Chiron sighed. "I might as well tell you. There's no use keeping it in the dark. The gods are arguing."

Percy stared at him. "Same as ever, I suppose?"

"No, but this time, it's getting worse. They can't stop bickering, and this act is almost the exact same as when Luke took Zeus' master bolt."

"What? How is a potion so bad?"

"You can't get it back. It's stuck in you now."

Percy groaned. "Am I going to get blamed again?"

Chiron nodded. "Apollo's potion was created long ago for him by the ancient alchemists. He holds it dearly and never meant for it to be used."

"So what does this mean? I have super accuracy or something?"

"Yes, I suppose you do. You may even be better than Michael now."

Michael was the best archer at camp. "Woah. That's a little... freaky. Why do I need to run again?"

"Apollo will come after you. There is no proof that Heracles is guilty, and even though Olympus is locked, you know how the gods are."

"But where will I go?"

"I suggest you bring someone along, someone who doesn't mind."

Percy looked at him. Chiron was staring at him sadly. "I'm sorry Percy, it looks like you have two enemies now."

Percy moaned. "Great, an earth god and the god of the sun. Can I ever get a break?"

Chiron opened the door and chilly wind blew inside. Percy used his hand to block the gusts of wind.

"For the past few years, it looks like you've travelled the entire U.S."

"Not Florida though."

Chiron contemplated that idea. "You should go there. The Sea of Monsters may keep Apollo away for awhile. You'll have to leave tomorrow morning."

Percy looked into his sad eyes. He closed the door, knowing he wouldn't be seeing the camp for a long time.

* * *

><p>Liked the story? I would appreciate it if you could take a minute or two to leave a comment or review! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
